Elrios Academy(Very Generic Name)
by Roundsquah
Summary: An academy story. I suck a summaries, so please read this and give me tips.


Hello whoever is reading this? This is my first story so give me as much criticism as you wish. This is based off an anime so I'm just doing my best to reshape it so that you too, can enjoy it.

Happy Reading!

Characters:

Elsword Kudo: LK(Lord Knight)

Aisha Sato: EM(Elemental Master)

Raven Yoshida: BM(Blade Master)

Eve Sato: CEM(Code Empress)

Chung Kinoshita : IP(Iron Paladin)

Rena Akiyama : WS(Prob will be homo/Wind Sneaker)

Ara Suzuki: Yama Raja

Lowe Mata: No job, but he's a pervert who's best subject is health and Phys. Ed.

Will be more characters soon prob.

* * *

_Elrios Academy is…. a high school that implemented the world's first extraordinary systems._

"Well then, please start."

_A rumble of crinkling papers as they are flipped were released by these four words._

_One of these, is a test war. It is a battle between classes using Avatars realized using state-of-the-art technology._

**Name: Elsword Kudo**

**Sex: Male**

**Blood Type: A**

**Rank: F**

**School Year: 2**

**Avatar Weapon: Wooden Sword**

_And the other is classroom equipment based on their performance. At the end of the first year, they take a test. A placement test. Based on the results, they are divided into 6 levels, from the top, Class A, to the bottom, Class F._

'So this here is the placement test… It's difficult, as expected… but I can handle something this difficult.'

"-Insert Sharp Gasps here because I don't know how to write them-"

Ara Suzuki was breathing sharply, and due to the pounding headache, dropped her pencil.

"Hm?" said Elsword, as he turned to look to his left. 'Ah!'

The girl he was looking at, suddenly fell out of her chair.

"Ara! Are you okay, Ara!? Hang in there!"

"If you leave the room during the test, you will both receive zeroes. Understand?"

"Hey teach!"

"What is it Kudo?"

"Giving her a zero for being sick is cruel!"

'Kudo… I…'

"Staying healthy is also important for a test."

* * *

"Your late, Kudo!"

"Shit! It's Iron Man!"

"It's not Iron Man! Call me Mr. Banthus! On that note, here. You're the last one."

He handed him a manila folder holding his test results.

"That's the result from the test. You'll belong to the class from today on."

"Okay!"

"Kudo..."

"Hm?" He said as he slowly brought the paper out.

"I can tell you this now…" He said as he looked into the trees, "While watching you over the last year, I had a suspicion… that you might actually be an idiot."

"What?" After hearing this, he jumped to conclusions, thinking he might know what will come.

"But looking at your test results, I realized that was my mistake. I'm sorry, Kudo. I shouldn't have doubted you. I was wrong. You are, beyond any doubt, the real deal… a genuine IDIOT!"

What it read on the paper: **F-. Please try much harder.**

"F Minus? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Yelled Elsword.

* * *

'Why Class F? Thats the lowest ranked class. I was so sure I did okay in the placement test...' Sighed Elsword. 'I answered at least one out of every 10 questions. Hm? What's that?' He said as he looked at a fancy sign. Class ~ A. Akiko Academy is a school that takes pride in having the latest equipment.

"Whoa… Workstations and reclining chairs… They're provided with laptops?! EH!? THEY'VE GOT FREE DRINK FOUNTAINS AND ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT-SNACKS?! I'm so jealous…" Cried Elsword as he stared through the window allowing him to gaze at it.

* * *

Elsword stared at his class's sign, which was broken in half and the sticker was peeling off to reveal the original sign: Janitor's Closet.(It's quite big).

'Mats? Thin Cushions? Low Tables?! No chairs!? This is the Class F classroom?!'

Akiko Academy is ruthless. If you want to have a better life, do better in school. It's the law of the academy.

"Damn… is this what they call Segregation?"

"Kudo, please hurry and take a chair."

"There are no chairs!"

"Just sit."

"Where do I sit?"

"Anywhere."

"Phew… no assigned seats."

As he sat down, he became displeased by the surroundings.

"Teach, my cushion has little cotton in it!"

"Please bear it." He replied in one of the most monotone voices.

'Whoosh'

"Teach! The draft is coooooooold!"

"Please bear it."

'Snap!'

"Teach! One of the legs broke."

"Please bear it."

"Not possible!"

"Hahaha… I was kidding." He said, as he pulled out something.

" Glue "

" Woodwork Use "

_Yes, Elrios Academy is ruthless._

"Well, I'm your HR Teach, Fukuhara."

I look forward to teaching you this year, everyone…"

'Snap, Snap, Snap"

He looked down in disappointment as his table broke.

"I'll go get tools, so study until I get back."

* * *

"Seriously, this class is terrible…" Said Elsword as he started gluing his table back together. "I have to spend a year in here? How depressing."

"If you have complaints, you should've gotten better scores on the placement test."

"Raven? Your in Class F too?"

"Not just me…" He said as he pointed towards others.

"Hello! I'm in class F too!"

"Aisha… I see… It makes sense that you'd be in class F, right?"

"Are you… trying to say I'm an idiot?" She glared with intense anger as she slowly approached him.

She grabbed him by the head and began squishing it by headlocking him against her chest.

"Ow! Since you don't have breasts, my head is rubbing against your ribs! It hurts so much worse than usual!"

She suddenly charged up her fist, as if it were a special move. In an instant, she punched Elsword so hard, he coughed up blood.

'K.O!'

When she moved, the speed made air flow, making her skirt float up. Lowe locked his eyes onto his goal. He suddenly teleported on the ground behind her, trying to glance a peak.

"I-I can almost see it… but not… not…"

"I grew up in America so I can't read questions in Japanese. That's it!"

Another newcomer approached the group.

"You guys are lively, as usual…"

"Chung?"

"I'm in Class F too. Glad to see you here."

"Kudos. Although," Said Elsword glancing around the people fooling around as he spoke, seeing only troublemakers and idiots, with a little Class F KKK forming in the corner of the room. They had ropes and suits with the hats saying F on them. "this is just as you'd expect from the worst class. As far as I can see, there are only shabby guys."

"That includes you, though." Remarked Raven.

"But I'm glad… that the only girl here is a pretty girl like you, Chung."

"I'm a guy." Responded Chung.

"And I'm the girl." Responded Aisha.

"You don't get it do you?" Said Elsword. "Girls are kind and graceful, and have this soothing aura. Just looking at them makes our hearts pitter-patter. Someone (snapping noises began in the background) like you who's rough, violent and scary with no breas- I FEEL A SEVERE PAIN IN MY SPINE!"

The door slid open, and the whole class put their attention there.

"Uhm… I'm sorry that I'm late. I went to the nurse's office and it took a while, so…"

"Suzuki!" said Elsword.

"Ah… Kudo!"

The crowd behind her began saying how glad they were to be in class F at the sight of her.

"Hey Kudo…"

"What is it, Suzuki?"

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Elsword suddenly remembered that Aisha was breaking new ground in his spine.

'Snap, Snap… Snap, Snap… Snap, Snap...'

"Ahh! My spine has never bent this way in my entire life! If it gets bent further, I'm gonna-"

"Almost… Almost…" Said Lowe as he was trying to peek under Aisha's skirt again.

'Whoosh' A draft came from a crack in the wall behind her.

The skirt slowly lifted up.

"Gasp!" His face went from childish to a grown man who had seen everything in that one moment.

'FWOOOSH'

The blood from Lowe's nose rushed out, as he twitched on the ground, lying in his noseblood.

"Lowe!" Cried Elsword "Hang in there!"

"L-L…"

"Don't talk! We'll call a doctor right away!"

"Light Purple…" He smiled as his blood levels were dropping.

"Lowe!"

* * *

"I'm glad that there's another girl in the class." Sighed Aisha. In the background you could hear Elsword crying out for his friend to stay alive.

"Lowe! Are you okay? Your wound isn't deep!"

"Seats aren't assigned so we can sit where we like." Said Aisha telling Ara the rules.

"Ok. Thank you very much. Then… is that seat open?" She pointed to the one next to Elsword's.

Elsword heard and responded. "Hm? Oh sure, go ahead. I see… you're in Class F too, huh?"

"I'm looking forward to studying with you!"

"Are you still sick?"

"Yeah, a little."

"The drafty classroom… Thin cushions… old mats with mold and dust… It's not a good environment for the sick, is it?" Said Raven, who was lying down.

'Hm… how can I fix this?' Thought Elsword.

During Lunch

**Doo-Doo-Doo-Duuuuu**

It was Elswords and Ara's turn to clean the classroom, using brooms that were almost falling apart.

The dust made her cough many times. He exited the room and talked to Raven who was still there.

"What is it?"

"This is what I know. Schools are like a microcosm of society, correct? The classes shouldn't be unequal. No matter what we, the lowest ranked students, say, it's considered the grumbling of a loser. So we should challenge the other classes to a war fair and square, and obtain the power and right to speak first. Then we should cast this issue-"

"In other words, you wanna improve our equipment for Ara, huh?"

"I'm talking around it because it's embarrassing!"

"Okay, To tell you the truth, I was thinking about starting a war, too."

"You too Raven?"

"Yep. Besides. We have a chance at winning."

"Do you wanna try, Elsword?

"Yeah. Let's do it! Lets call for a Summoner Test War!"

* * *

After Lunch

"Everyone, listen!" Yelled Raven as he pounded the podium in the front of the room. "As the Class F Rep, I wanna suggest something. I'm thinking of having us start a Summoner Test War."

"What's this about?" Murmured a surprised Chung.

"A Summoner Test War? Don't tell me…" Said Aisha.

At Elrios Academy, there's a system called Summoner Test War, also known as an ST War. With a teacher's permission, a student can summon their Avatar, whose strength is based on that student's performance in that subject. Students fight using them. By defeating a higher class, they can trade equipment.

"Everyone, aren't you pissed about this crappy classroom?"

"Hell yeah!" The class responded with a war cry.

"If we can win a war, we can possibly get our hands on that gorgeous Class A equipment. We're the lowest ranked students! We're at the very bottom of the academy!" Raven led them on with his high charisma. "We're a group of scum noticed by none and below everyone!" He began to regain his cool. "In other words, that means we have nothing to lose!"

This brought much attention to the students.

"So why don't we try? There's no loss. In addition, we have this guy!" Raven pointed at Elsword who was at his right.

"Huh?" Elsword was confused at this, and so was the class.

"Believe it or not," Raven continued, "Elsword Kudo is a probationary student!"

The class was in awe of this.

Elsword scratched the back of his head and followed up. "Well, I'm not all that cool…"

A hand rose up.

"What is it, Suzuki?"

"Is a probationary student really all that?"

"Yeah. It's not like anyone can become it. It's a special treatment for a student whose grades are very bad and they lack a desire to learn."

Chung butted in. "It's also a synonym for idiot.

Aisha followed up. "It's someone who's completely useless.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Ara Suzuki really didn't understand this concept.

"I wish I could crawl under the rug… if we had one…"

"If we win a War, we can say goodbye to this terrid classroom. What do you guys say? Shall we do it?"

"Yeah!" They all responded.

"Then, to start with, we'll beat the class just barely on top of us, Class E. Elsword! As an ambassador for our class, go to them and tell them we declared war."

"What? Me? Normally, the lower ranked class' messenger always given hell, right?"

"That's stuff that happens in movies and novels. There's no way they'd do bad stuff to an ambassador, is there?"

"But…"

Raven grabbed him by the shoulders. "Els, this is something only you can do. Please trust me, and go."

"Ok."

Later that afternoon

Elsword walked through the door then collapsed. He was completely bruised, face swelling up so much, it was as if he was part of a comedy show. On his forehead, it said "Dead Meat", and his clothes were tattered.

"You lied Raven!"

Raven just sighed. "I figured as much."

"So you expected this!" He was rolling in agony of the pain.

"One is unfit to have a rep. role if he can't expect this much."

"At least try to sound sorry!"

"Now we can't go back Els. Are you ready? This is what you want right?"

Even when his face was bruised, he had it in him to stop crying and nodded with a confident face.

"Oh?" Said the Principal, "This year's Year 2 students are trying to call for a War on the first day of the first term? How interesting. Approve it. I wonder how it will turn out…"

* * *

Tell me what you hate or don't hate!


End file.
